Reunión de Robins
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Algo extraño a pasado. Dick, Jason y Tim han vuelto a ser Robin, y no en el sentido de usar nuevamente el nombre. Sino cuando apenas iniciaron su cruzada con Bruce ¡han vuelto a ser niños! Sin Batman en Gotham City ¿qué hará Damian?
1. Chapter 1

Aquella noche parecía normal, como cualquier otra. Detener un asalto por aquí, golpear unos maleantes por allá, parar una transacción ilegal por acullá ¡lo normal!

Batman había salido fuera de la ciudad por una misión con la Liga así que el pequeño Damian patrullaba solo la ciudad.

-¡Hey Robin!- saludo su "hermano" mayor

-¿Qué quieres Nightwing?

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar- dijo rodando los ojos

-Tks

-Y yo que quería decirte sobre el caso que estoy siguiendo- comento como si no quisiera la cosa esperando incitar la curiosidad del niño

-…

-¿No vas a preguntar?- pregunto al notar que era ignorado

-¿Para qué? Al final me lo contaras

-…

-…

-¡Bien! Es un tipo que ha estado robando tecnología, prototipos de distintas empresas

-De Industrias Star, Wayne, Lex, entre otras

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-Escuche algo

-Les falto mencionar que es tecnología experimental sobre el tiempo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesto Damián

-No son lo únicos que siguen la pista a ese sujeto

-Esto empieza a parecer familiar, solo falta... –comento aunque se detuvo cando sus hermanitos le enseñaron donde se encontraba el miembro faltante de la familia –ok…

-Tks ustedes diviértanse con su reunión yo tengo trabajo de hacer- dicho esto se dejo caer del techo para marcharse

-¿Crees que algún día aprenda lo que es el trabajo en equipo?

-Lo dudo

-Falta… falta muy poco- murmuro ansioso un hombre mayor, calvo en la coronilla y levemente encorvado entrando al edificio cargando una caja con varios artefactos. Lo dejo en la mesa mientras revisaba las cosas dispersas en esta. Herramientas, piezas de algún artefacto que ahora no se podía reconocer. En medio de ese desastre se encontraba otro objeto que parecía el que trabajaba, de forma cubica, un poco más grande que una mano. Murmuro algo más pero ya no audible concentrándose en su trabajo sin darse cuenta de cuatro pares de ojos lo vigilaban.

-Uno de ustedes descubrió cuales son sus intensiones- pregunto molesto Jason, estaba ahí por un trabajo y no le agradaba terminar involucrado con su familia, al menos no se encontró con Bruce, más ninguno contesto –creí que ustedes eran los listo

-Termine- lograron escuchar apenas

-Bueno ahora lo descubriremos- salto dejando atrás a dos de los chicos pues Damian se había escabullido a otro lugar sin que los mayores lo notaran

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto asustado el anciano apretando con fuerza en pequeño aparato

-No es hora de las presentaciones ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

-Nada, solo quiero regresar a la normalidad

-¿Y eso es?

-¡Ustedes no lo entienden! ¡Nadie lo entendería!

-Genial otro loco que cree estar en lo correcto

-Déjenme solo, no quiero lastimar a nadie

-Entonces entrega esa cosa- dijo Jason al tiempo que disparaba como advertencia, esto hizo que Dick y Tim intervinieran no habían creído que usara sus pistolas contra un anciano

-No quería hacerlo aquí…- dice asustado al notar la presencia de más personas

-Sorprendente- piensa el niño revisando algunos planos, aunque no logra entender para que sirve pues se trataba de tecnología muy avanzada, demasiado para que él no la comprendiera

-… pero no me dejan otra opción- activa su maquina y una luz cubre todo el lugar dejándolos ciegos por unos momentos. Además aparece una cortina de humo que impide que vean tras desaparecer la luz

*Cof, cof*

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- exclamo enojado Jason intentando apartar el humo para ver donde se encontraba

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto sorprendido y un poco asustado Dick al ver a los chicos

-¡No puede ser!- pensó Tim al ver segundo Robin -¿Jason?- pregunto creyendo que se trataba de un sueño o algún truco de uno de los villanos de Gothic

-Genial ahora no soy el único que quiere ser el compañero de Batman- comento molesto cruzándose de brazos al ver a los otros ignorando que al parecer alguien sabia su nombre

-¿Grayson?- pregunto Damian al acercarse tras que el humo se dispersara y verlos mejor

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿y donde esta Batman?

-Si donde esta, así se encargara de ustedes impostores

-¿A quién llamas impostor?- se molesto Tim, aunque se tratara de un sueño no le agrado que lo llamaran así, no después del trabajo que le tomo tener la aprobación de Bruce

-Si la bota te calza…

-¿Por qué a mi?- pensó el ya no tan menor. No sabía que ocurrió pero había hecho que los demás volvieran a ser unos niños de aproximadamente 12 años. Además por lo que parecía no recordaban nada más allá de sus recuerdos de esa edad

El sonido de una pistola lo saco de sus pensamientos para ver como Dick accionaba la pistola con gancho para salir del lugar. El primer Robin no entendía lo que sucedía y fuera lo que fuera era mejor retirarse e intentar encontrar y comunicarse con Batman.

-¡Espera!- grito frustrado Damian al ver que Dick se marchaba, intento ir tras él pero lo detuvo el ver que Jason tenía pensado hacer lo mismo –no pueden marcharse

-¿Y tu quien eres para mandarnos?

-Soy Robin

-Si como ese otro- rodo los ojos divertido –que tengas ese traje no te vuelve el chico maravilla

-Eso te lo podría decir a ti Todd

Jason no dijo nada. Su sonrisa burlona desapareció y frunció el ceño molesto. Como ese enano había descubierto su nombre.

-Quédense aquí hasta que traiga de regreso a Grayson, lo último que necesito es tener que ir a buscarlos- dijo antes de marcharse antes de que Dick se alejara más y le dificultará su búsqueda

-¿Entiendes lo que ocurre?- pregunto Tim algo tímido sin saber que hacer y menos con Jason junto a él

-No, pero parece que ese enano si- contesto enojado

Mientras tanto Dick se detuvo a unas cuantas cuadras del almacén donde había estado antes. No reconocía el lugar y debía ubicarse para poder regresar a la baticueva. Mientras buscaba algún punto de referencia noto como alguien lo seguía. Se volteo listo para pelear pero se relajo un poco al notar que se trataba de uno de los chicos que había visto antes.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto curioso pues aunque los colores y el símbolo fueran iguales a su traje era diferente. Además tenía negro y una capucha

-Tks solo quiero evitar que ustedes se metan en problemas antes de regresar a la baticueva

-¿Cómo sabes de la baticueva?

-Soy Robin- dio como explicación –regresemos con los otros

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-No puedes, la confianza se gana con el tiempo y la experiencia, y no tenemos eso ahora

Lo miro inseguro por unos momentos antes de avanzar con él de regreso al almacén. Su intuición le decía que no había razón para desconfiar.

Cuando los cuatro se reunieron Damian los llevo de regreso a la Baticueva con la promesa de decirles lo que ocurría.

-Entonces…- dijo Dick intentando comprender la explicación del actuar Robin, junto con las debidas presentaciones, principalmente a él que no reconocía a ninguno

-Un tipo robo prototipos de varios laboratorios que realizan investigaciones sobre el tiempo- resumió Tim

-Si

-Con ellos y tecnología propia hizo una maquina que hizo que volviéramos a ser niños

-Si

-Son muy serios- comento Dick al verlos

-Y tu muy sonriente

-Que te puedo decir crecí en un circo

-¿Amo Damian?- al escuchar la voz del fiel mayordomo todos voltearon a verlo llegar a la cueva

Alfred alzo una ceja al ver la escena ante él. Apoyado en un pilar se encontraba Damian con los brazos cruzados. Centrado frente a la computadora a un niño con un traje de Robin. Frente a la vitrina donde se guardaba el traje de Robin de Jason había un joven el mismo traje. Y por último otro chico que se había encaminado al pasillo que se dirigía a lo múltiples recuerdos que había reunido Batman también vestido como Robin.

-Parece que ha traído algunos amigos

-Tks

-¡Alfred! No esperaba verte ¿cuántos años tienes ya?

-Jajajaja- rompió a carcajadas Jason ante tal pregunta

-¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!- exclamo sorprendido por tal indiscreción

-¿Qué? Solo es curiosidad

-Tks, son Grayson, Todd y Drake

-Un viejo loco hizo que volviéramos a ser niños

-De alguna forma eso ya no me sorprende

-¿Y Bruce? ¿Cuándo regresara?

-Salió con la Liga, quien sabe cuando este de vuelta-

-¿La qué?

-¡Es cierto! La liga puede saber algo de ese sujeto o lograr encontrar una forma para regresarnos a la normalidad

-¿De que hablan?

-¿Crees que uno de ellos se interesen en ayudarnos?

-Oigan…

-¿Por qué no? Somos los compañeros de Batman

-¿Y? Para ellos solo somos niños

-¡Escúchenme!- grito finalmente desesperado de que fuera ignorado

-…

-¿De que hablan? No los entiendo- explico molesto de no saber nada, los chicos sonrieron al notar que tan poco sabía

-Amo Dick, tal vez usted no lo recuerde pero el Amo Bruce forma parte de una organización con otros…. compañeros justicieros

-Jajaja

-…llamada Liga de la Justicia

-Wow suena genial

-Si, si pero estamos solos

-¿No hay nadie más que podamos pedir ayuda?

-Tks no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie

-Apoyo al enano

-Jovencitos si me permiten- intervino Alfred- les sugiero que descansen por esta noche, mañana podrán pensar en alguna solución a su dilema

-¿En que cuartos?

-Los mismos que les fueron asignados la primera vez. Son diferentes, además he tenido la precaución de tenerlos siempre listos en caso de una visita inesperada. Estoy seguro que al Amo Bruce le agradaría la idea de que ustedes tengan siempre un lugar a donde regresar- dichas esas palabras casi inconscientemente Tim y Damian miraron a Jason, aunque por distintas razones

-¿Qué?- pregunto al notar que era observado

-Nada

-¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!- grito Dick al frente de las escaleras con una gran sonrisa antes de correr. A los pocos segundos sus compañeros se unieron a la carrera.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el único adulto de la mansión al ver tal escena. A pesar de todos los posibles problemas que acorrían lo ocurrido es posible que sea algo bueno para el pequeño Damian algo de compañía de personas de su edad. Principalmente de Dick al ya no sentir la carga de responsabilidad de cuidar a Damian y ser nuevamente un niño.

-¡Gane!- festejo Dick frente a su cuarto

-Eso fue porque hiciste trampa- se quejo Jason intentando avanzad mientras empujaba a los otros dos, y ellos a la vez hacían lo mismo, todo esto frente a las escaleras

-Na, solo son malos perdedores

-¡Basta! Esto es solo un tonto juego de niños

Los tres intercambiaron miradas confundidos. El mayor de ellos, en teoría, fue quien expreso con palabras su pensamiento en común.

-Pero somos niños

-Tks- fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a su cuarto y dar un fuerte portazo

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Solo déjenlo en paz- dijo Jason yendo a su propio cuarto

-Es curioso

-¿Qué?

-Nuestros cuartos. Están juntos y por orden. Primero el tuyo, después Jason, el tercero es mío y el último es de Damian

-Es como si fuera el pasillo de los Robins

-Es una forma de verlo

-Ya es hora de dormir- comento Dick tras un bostezo –hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Hola ¿qué les parecio? siento que salio algo raro porque en un principio tenía pensado que fuera de humor, pero tras avanzar me di cuenta que me concentraba demaciado en Damian y al agregar como reaccionan los demás salio esto.

No se cuando aparece la Liga, pero me parece gracioso que Dick no sepa quienes son. ¿Y porque nadie mensiono a los Titanes? Pues Dick es fundador así que no es posible que los recuerde, Jason formo parte por un corto tiempo y no fue una linda experiencia, para cuando Tim se volvio Robin creo que se habian separado, pues el formo Justicia Joven junto con Bart y Kon pues no existian los Teen Titans y Damian... el no pedira ayuda...

Otra cosa que se me pase mencionar... pues no tiene un tiempo definido podría situarse antes de los New 52, aunque Dick ya volvio a ser Nightwing... Realmente no pense que pondría tanto drama al fic para que el tiempo importara. Por cierto ya esta terminado solo que el siguiente capitulo lo publicare en dos semanas pues tengo examenes.

En fin espero les guste es mi primer fanfic de Batman . bueno al menos en esta sección pues hice uno de la pelicula que aún no se como hacer la secuela pues aún no decido que trabajara Jonh tras la "muerte"de Bruce, puede que al final haga la única cosa que pasa por mi cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos del sol, que se colaban en la habitación tras correrse las cortinas, poco a poco sacaban al pequeño Dick del reino de Morfeo. Tras varios minutos se resigno a no poder reconciliar nuevamente el sueño levantándose para ir a desayunar. Alfred ya le había avisado cuando intento levantarlo. Así, aún somnoliento y en pijama llego a la cocina encontrándose con una escena que lo obligo a despertarse completamente. Además de recordar lo ocurrido horas antes. Aún le parecía confuso y parte de un sueño. Principalmente ahora que estaba recién levantado. De acuerdo a su memoria estaba un momento patrullando con Batman y al siguiente con chicos usando sus colores y nombre, quienes decían que había rejuvenecido.

Jason y Tim aún vestían sus pijamas. Es una suerte que Alfred guardara sus viejas ropas en el fondo del armario. Mientras Damian ya estaba cambiado y listo para irse, pues ya había terminado su desayuno.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto cuando este se levanto de la mesa

-A entrenar

-¿Por qué? Mejor vamos a jugar

-Mi padre no tiene tiempo para juegos, yo tampoco

-Aburrido- dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa para tomar su lugar

-¿Quién es?- pregunto curioso Tim, sabía mucho sobre Dick y Jason por el tiempo en que se integro a esa singular familia, incluso más que ellos en algunas cosas, pero con Damian es distinto, apenas si saben su nombre y su parte detectivesca le pedía descubrir un poco más

-Batman- contesto con simpleza aunque eso no evito que disminuyera la sorpresa de sus compañeros

Fue tal que Tim escupió la leche que tomaba, Jason estuvo apunto de ahogarse con su comida, mientras Dick ni siquiera logro sentarse correctamente terminando en el suelo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron al unísono

-¡No puede ser!

-Es… es…

-¡Bruce!

-Además ¿quién es tu mamá?

-Diana

-Selina

-Thalia Al Ghul

-…

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

-Nunca bromeo

-…

-Y yo creía que tuve mala suerte en la repartición de padres

-Esta decidido ¡tu vienes con nosotros! Ni siquiera quiero imaginar la aburrida vida que has tenido

-Amo Dick le recuerdo que aún no ha desayunado

-¡Cierto!- exclamo antes de comer lo más rápido posible su ración, aún cuando casi se ahoga por ello

-… y siguen en pijama

-Tu espéranos- le ordeno antes de salir corriendo junto a sus compañeros

-¿Realmente cree que iré con ellos?

-Debe recordar que al Amo Dick es importante divertirse, sin descuidar sus deberes

-Tks

Quince minutos más tarde Damian entrenaba en la baticueva hasta que un grito llamo su atención -¡Te dije que nos esperaras! -por dos segundos para seguir con entrenamiento

-¡No me ignores!

-Tks, si tienen tiempo para jugar deberían investigar lo que les sucedió

-Eso puede esperar, tu…- Dick ya no siguió hablando al escuchar unos ladridos, para luego ver como Tifus pasaba a su lado para llegar con su dueño

-¿Tienes un perro?

-Si

-Eso es muy normal

-…

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Tim

-Titus

-Eso suena a una enfermedad- comento Jason

-Es por su poca cultura

-¡Ven Titus!- le ordeno al gran danes antes de salir a la superficie. Los niños olvidaron su intensión de hacer que Damian se divirtiera a su lado y concentraron su atención en el perro.

Damian los siguió molesto, sintiéndose traicionado por su propia mascota quien prefirió a los rejuvenecidos Robins que a él. Al llegar al jardín se sintió fuera de lugar. Los cuatro corrían entre risas. No entendía porque reían con tanto entusiasmo, principalmente Jason. Puede que esa fuera la primera vez que lo veía reír de esa forma. Tampoco por qué el simple hecho de correr les causaba esa felicidad.

-¡Hey Damian! ¡Ven!

-Tks son demasiado infantiles

-Y tu un amargado

-No debería sorprendernos si Bruce es tu padre

-Si es muy serio, siempre entrenando y siguiendo pistas, trabajando

-Pero aún así encuentra tiempo para nosotros

-Es cierto- dijo Jason pensando en algo que le ocurrió tiempo atrás –recuerdo que una vez no salió a patrullar por quedarse conmigo

-Fue un gran apoyo cuando mi madre murió y mi padre quedo en coma- comento Tim recordando

-Yo…- dijo tímido Dick recordando años atrás poco después de mudarse a la mansión Wayne – recuerdo la vez en que me dejo dormir en su cama porque aún me dolía la muerte de mis padres, porque me sentía solo

-Aunque no lo parezca se preocupa por nosotros

-Cierto, con cosas así nos muestra que le importamos

-Y nos quiere

Se quedaron en silencio recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron con su mentor a pesar de los problemas o la locura en Ciudad Gótica. Bueno solo tres de los chicos. El joven Wayne sintió como el hueco de su corazón se ampliaba, sentía una tristeza y angustia que no había sentido antes por las palabras de sus compañeros Robins. Lo que sentía solo se podía comparar cuando su madre lo declaro enemigo de la familia Al Ghul. Que solo había una cosa que esperaba de él y aunque lo amará a su singular forma no volvería a contar con ella. O cuando supo que ella le puso un precio a su cabeza.

Se apartó de ellos y su más fiel compañero lo siguió. Sin pedir su atención pero permaneciendo a su lado como si de alguna forma el can supiera que eso es lo que necesitaba el chico. Ambos llegaron a la sombra de un árbol en medio del gran jardín. Se acomodaron entre sus raíces. Damian se recostó sobre Tifus como si se tratara de una almohada. El silencio reino el momento, con la suave brisa acariciándolos, agitando las hojas del gran árbol. Con una paz y tranquilidad a veces rara de encontrar.

Mientras tanto los demás chicos apenas notaban la ausencia del menor

-¿Y el enano?

-Seguro regreso a entrenar

-¡Y se llevo a Tifus!

-No deberías de actuar así se supone que eres el mayor

-Y por mucho

-No sé de que hablan, para mi somos de la misma edad. Ni siquiera puedo entender como hay otros Robins. Hasta ahora había pensado que solo seriamos Bruce, Alfred y yo, que…- cayó al dase cuenta que se dejo llevar y estuvo apunto de revelar algo que no había admitido a nadie. Apretó los puños antes de dejarlos solos y volver a la mansión.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Debe ser duro para él todo esto

-Na, no me interesa porque hay un tercer, cuarto o incluso si hubiera un quinto Robin no me interesaría, sería la misma razón por la que yo tome su puesto. Además estoy seguro que cuando tome mi propia identidad fue para convertirme en uno de los grandes

-…

* * *

-¿Qué le sucede Amo Dick?

-Nada

-Esta muy desanimado para que sea nada

-… Alfred… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué Bruce dejo que alguien más tomara mi puesto como Robin? Desde que Damian nos dijo que rejuvenecimos y somos los Robins antes de él no he dejado de pensar en eso… si… si fueran…

-Puedo imaginar como se siente, pero no soy el indicado para explicarle, eso es algo muy personal entre usted y el Amo Bruce, pero le puedo asegurar que lo ocurrido fue algo que ambos necesitaban además usted es el compañero en quien más confía

-¿En serio?

-¿Por qué le mentiría?

-Gracias Alfred

-¿Ya viste la televisión?- pregunto Jason cuando vio a Dick entrar a la sala -¡es gigantesca!

-¡Es cierto!- grito emocionado, nunca hubiera imaginado ver una tan grande. Antes de imaginar como se verían sus caricaturas favoritas recordó la razón por la que había ido ahí -¿han visto a Damian? No lo encuentre en la baticueva

-¿En su cuarto?

-También lo busque ahí, pero tampoco lo encontré

-… ¿creen que le afecto lo que dijimos?- sugirió Tim al notar ciertas cosas

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se fue cuando hablamos de su padre y ahora no lo encuentras

-No me digas que crees que esta celoso de nosotros

-No, pero… hay algo raro con él

-¿Qué?

-No estoy seguro

-Podemos preguntarle

-¿Al enano?

-No. A Alfred seguro él puede decirnos algo

* * *

-Alfred puedes hablarnos de Damian

-¿Por qué el repentino interés?

-¿Además de ser el hijo de Bruce y Thalia?

-Simple curiosidad

-…- siguió con su labor meditando como explicarle a los chicos tan delicada situación. No podía contar todo –no estoy seguro que tanto recuerden- empezó a explicar pero sin dejar sus tareas –pero Bruce ha salido con distintas mujeres por diferentes motivos, por desgracia no todas han sido…

-Buenas

-… adecuadas para él, entre ellas la madre del joven Damian. Él es el fruto de la corta relación que mantuvieron. Más el Amo Bruce nunca supo de su existencia hasta hace casi un año. Thalia se lo oculto para que ella lo criarlo bajo sus ideales y fuera entrenado en la Liga de Asesinos

-¿¡La Liga de Asesinos lo entreno!?

-Me temo que si. Por eso su personalidad y los problemas por sus métodos de lucha

-No me digas que… mata

-No debería sorprenderte si fue criado en la Liga de Asesinos

-¡Pero ahora es Robin! No debería hacerlo

-No lo hace Amo Tim, pero es difícil cambiar de un día para otro. Además las enseñanzas de sus padres se contradicen, por eso a pesar de querer hacer lo correcto no puede ignorar las enseñanzas de casi toda una vida. Por eso la situación con sus padres es tan delicada

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tim casi con temor

-Thalia no le agrada que su hijo haya decidido darle la espalda y siga la cruzada del Amo Bruce. Mientras que él teme que el joven Damian, por su crianza, se desvié del camino que él desea para él. Ambos esperan cosas opuesta de su hijo, complicando las cosas para él, sintiendo esa presión por parte de ellos. Aunque el Amo Bruce se ha dado cuenta de su error y lo mejor es no forzarlo me temo que Damian aún tiene conflictos

-Es tan complicado

-y triste

-Ciertamente, el Amo Damian no ingreso a la vida de su padre en el mejor momento, ni en las mejores circunstancias pero estoy seguro que lograran mejorar

-…

-Vamos a buscarlo

-Pero no sabemos donde encontrarlo

-¿Han revisado el jardín? Suele sentarse a la sombra del viejo roble

Los chicos salieron una vez más al jardín. Ahora entendían un poco más al actual Robin y se sentían mal por él. Al menos dos de ellos. Jason de alguna forma se aliviaba que no era el único en el equipo con una mala relación con sus padres. Por eso no debería sorprendernos lo que dijo cuando encontraron al joven Wayne, acostado sobre Titus y con su brazo cubriendo su rostro de los rayos de sol que pasaban a través de las hojas.

-¿Estas llorando?

-¿Quién me creen? ¿Ustedes?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Tim antes de que Jason empezara una discusión que seguramente terminaría en una pelea

-Descansando de su presencia

-Oh vamos, hagamos algo los cuatro

-Tks, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-No seas así ¡sonríe!- dijo Dick al tiempo que colocaba sus dedos sobre las comisuras de Damian y forzaba una sonrisa

-Pff, jajajaja- empezó a reír Jason ante tal escena

-No lo vuelvas hacer Grayson o recibirás la peor golpiza de tu vida

Parpadeo confundido por la sorpresa de la reacción del menor, aunque ninguno esperaba la pregunta que hizo

-¿Por qué no nos llamas por nuestros nombres?

-Tks

-Espéranos

El resto del día Dick se la paso persiguiendo a Damian intentando que jugaran juntos. Mientras Tim y Jason los seguían por distintas razones. Tim para evitar una pelea y Jason como un divertido espectáculo. ¡No hay mejor entretenimiento que esos dos! Ninguno.

Al final del día terminaron jugando los cuatro con Titus y la pelota. Alfred a lo lejos los veía orgulloso con esa escena familiar. Tuvo razón al pensar que un joven Dick sería una buena influencia para Damian.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo del fic, perdonen por tardeme tanto en subirlo u.u

Ahora las explicaciones. Cuando los chicos intentaron adivinar quien es la madre de Damian use los parejas más famosas de Bruce así me ahorro el hecho de buscar nombres que quisas ni siquiera conocen. Los comentarios pensamientos de Jason sobre sus padres es mas que nada por la historia de su origen en el #0 de New 52 fue la parte que más me gusto de ese número. Lo demás prefiero que siga como en Una Muerte en la Familia. Sobre el nombre de Titus... bueno cada vez que lo leo pienso en Tifus, una enfermedad, jejeje por eso el comentario de Jason.

Antes que se me olvide les dejo el fanart en que me inspire para hacer este fanfic: twinenigma . deviantart art / this- cannot- be- good- 271331850

lo extraño es que cuando escribi la escena de la escene de Dick intentando forzar una sonrisa en Damian me acorde de un fanart que vi en Tumblr, aunque ahora no lo encuentro...

En fin espero les haya gustado este capitulo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Cuándo salimos a patrullar?- pregunto Dick durante la cena

-¿Salimos? Ustedes se quedaran, conmigo es más que suficiente- contesto Damian

-¿¡Por qué!? Nosotros también somos Robin- reclamo Jason

-Tal vez, pero no tienen la misma experiencia y no estaré cuidando a unos niñatos

-¡Tú eres más pequeño que nosotros!

-¿Y? Aún sigo teniendo más experiencia y habilidades que los tres juntos

-Pero Batman nos entrenó y tú no eres nadie para prohibirnos salir

-¡Soy su hijo!

-¡Basta!- grito Tim interviniendo en la pelea de ambos chicos antes de que dejaran las palabras a un lado y usarán los puños para atacarse

-Además no puede haber más de uno con el mismo nombre

-Creo que hay varias Linternas allá fuera- comento Alfred

-Pero solo hay un Robin

-Y...

-Cállate Penniworkth

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando la mayoría de los niños buenos deberían estar en la cama cuatro de ellos no tenían planes para dormirse aún, y no precisamente para jugar. Aunque dos de estos parecían que se lo tomaran como un juego.

-¡Yo manejo el Batmovil!- grito Dick corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Ni se te ocurra Grayson

-¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que soy el mayor?

-Tks ni siquiera sabes conducir

-Bueno... he visto a Bruce...

-Eso no cuenta

-Oh vamos ¿entonces como tienes pensado que lleguemos a la ciudad?

-Podemos irnos columpiando- sugirió Tim recibiendo una mirada de "estas loco"

-Haz eso Drake, ustedes tomen una moto y yo me llevo el Batmovil

-¡Qué! Eso no es justo

-Yo se conducir desde los ocho años

-Eso no importa, seguro ni llegas a ver bien, mucho menos a los pedales

-Quieres que te lo muestre atropellándote

-¡Damian!

-Inténtalo mocoso

-¡Jason!

La discusión no siguió por el ruido del motor, al mirar vieron a Dick en el asiento del conductor

-¿Quién quiere ser mi copiloto?

-¡Yo!- grito Jason empujando a Damian antes de correr. Con tal de subir al Batmovil último modelo no le importaba ser el copiloto.

Antes de que los otros Robins pudieran evitarlo sus precesores salieron de la Baticueva teniendo que tomar las motos para poder seguirlos.

Mientras tanto en la cabina del auto de Batman

-¿Para que son tantos botones? ¡Nunca había visto tanto!

-Vamos a descubrirlo

Apretó un botón al azar que resultó ser el que activa el modo vuelo

-¡Volamos!-gritaron emocionados

-No puedo creer que tengamos un Batmovil volador

-Espero que así ya manejes mejor ¡casi haces que nos estrellemos! Ya me imagino el encabezado de mañana "Robins chocan el Batmovil"

-Es bueno que Batman no este aquí, pero tampoco exageres como ya me acostumbre ya no habrá más problemas

-Eso espero, no quiero morir por tu culpa

-No creo que lleguemos a morir por un accidente automovilístico

-Je claro, si para nosotros solo hay dos opciones: en el cumplimiento del deber o de viejitos

-Jajaja cuando seamos tan grandes que apenas tendremos fuerzas para luchar

-Pero aún así encontraremos una forma de ayudar

-No habrá fuerza que pueda derrotarnos

-Hoy y nunca

Los dos rieron con complicidad. Era un buen futuro lo que podían imaginar.

Cerca de la ciudad lograron vislumbrar la batiseñal en el cielo. Solo necesitaron un intercambio de miras para decidir su nuevo destino.

Tras unos inconvenientes, entre ellos de como "estacionar" al auto bajaron a la azotea de la comisionaría. Más no se mostraron prefirieron ver primero quienes se encontraban ahí. No estaban seguros cuantas cosas habían cambiado.

-¡Es Gordon!

-Me sorprende que siga siendo el Comisionado

-Bien es hora de presentarnos

-Pero Damian tiene razón, sería raro que aparezcamos los dos

-¿... entonces quién ira?

-Yo- dijo Damian apareciendo con Tim a su lado

-¿Por qué?

-Cualquier cosa que diga Gordon yo lo entenderé además que los dejará venir no quiere decir que se presenten ante todo el mundo

-Nos "dejaste" venir para tenernos vigilados

-Es lo mismo que haría mi padre. Tienen aproximadamente un año de experiencia incluso menos y no tienen ni idea de como es la ciudad ahora, ni con quien pueden llegar a enfrentarse. Les guste o no deben seguir mis órdenes.

-Quédense aquí- les ordeno sin darles tiempo a replicar antes de aparecer antes Gordon y sus hombres

-¿Qué sucede Comisionado?

-¿Y Batman?- pregunto extrañado de no verlo

-Tks ocupado- contesto molesto porque todos solo se preocupaban por saber el paradero de su padre

-Lo sabía, algún día no vendría el maldito murciélago- comento Harvey

-Ahh- escucharon un grito grupal antes de que los policías vieran una de las escenas más curiosas y coloridas de sus vidas.

Habían caído sobre Robin otros tres chicos vestidos igual y con un par de años más grandes. Aunque solo decían que vestían igual más que nada por los colores, la R en su pecho y seguían un patrón parecido, pues el diseño difería en algunos detalles entre los cuatro chicos.

-¡Quítense de encima!- grito furioso levantándose y tirando a los otros en el proceso terminando en posturas graciosas -¡les dije que no me siguieran!

-Pero no eres nuestro jefe

-Ni siquiera el mayor

Mientras los niños continuaban su discusión Gordon se sentía extrañado. Las voces de esos chicos le parecían familiares. Además quien pusiera atención, además de tener ya varios años en esto, se daría cuenta que los trajes de los otros chicos eran versiones anteriores de Robin.

-Lo que nos faltaba. Ahora no solo hay imitadores de Batman sino también del chico

-¡No somos imitadores!- gritaron al escuchar a Bullock aunque Jason y Damian habían empezado una verdadera pelea y Dick y Tim intentaban separarlos

-Comisionado será mejor no contar con su ayuda para este caso

-¡Esperen!

-Podemos ser de ayuda

-Mientras no intervengan- este comentario hizo que recibiera un codazo

Gordon no estaba seguro de aceptar su ayudar, principalmente para el caso en que tendrían que intervenir, más que nada el peligro que representaba. No solo para ellos sino también para la victima implicada. Su instinto le decía que podía confiar en ellos, pero al ser solo unos niños empezaban a dudar si este aún funcionaba.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- le pregunto a Damian

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluyendo al joven Wayne, pero pasada la sorpresa momentánea sonrió con suficiencia y le dio su palabra.

Con esto se sintió un poco más seguro. A pesar de lo que pensaba que Batman tuviera como compañero a un niño sabía que estos son de fiar. Entonces con la garantía de su promesa les explico brevemente lo que ocurría.

Habían secuestrado a un niño de 5 años, hijo de un empresario, y pedían recompensa. No tienen idea de donde lo tiene además de que tenían dos horas para entregar el dinero en un parque.

Tras recibir esta información los cuatro se marcharon.

-¿Está seguro?- le pregunto el teniente preocupado, pero el Comisionado no le contesto y entro nuevamente al edificio para seguir con su parte en el caso. Aunque en su interior dudaba de su decisión.

Damian dejo a sus compañeros sobre el techo de un edificio cercano mientras el regresaba al Batmovil para llamar a Oraculo.

-¿Robin seguro que puedes solo? puedo decirle a unas de mis birds que te apoye- le dijo tras darle más información sobre el caso

-Gordon confió en mi, tú también deberías hacerlo

-Esta bien pequeño D solo esperemos que no te metas en muchos problemas

-Tks, en lugar de preocuparte innecesariamente busca información sobre máquinas del tiempo

-¿Para que...?- el joven Robin no escucho toda la pregunta pues corto la comunicación antes de reunirse con los demás

-Damian vamos a dividirnos y reunir información para descubrir donde tienen al chico

-Ok- sonrió pues eso ya lo sabía gracias a Barbara y con el plan de Grayson podía adelantarse y trabajar por su cuenta

-Entonces... ¿dónde se fue?- pregunto confundido, un momento lo tenía a su lado y al segundo siguiente ya no estaba

-¿Creen que es solo de familia o algún día lo aprendamos?- pregunto Jason molesto

-Espero que lo aprendamos

Se dividieron y cada uno se fue por su camino. Mientras Dick corría entre los techos vía a un tipo intentando robar a un par de chicas y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de intervenir.

Una risa desconcertó a los tres en el callejón. El saltante intento buscar su origen, pero lo único que encontró fue un puñetazo directo a su cara. Con un par de puñetazos más quedo inconsciente y listo para que algún policía pudiera hacerse cargo de él.

-Ahora chicas las quiero directito a sus casas- les dijo antes de irse con una carcajada

Había cosa que no cambiaban incluso con los años, aunque otras si y eso lo angustiaba, aunque no lo admitiría ante los demás. Los tres confiaban en él y no lograba entender del todo eso. Además le asustaba ver a su alrededor y descubrir el cambio ocurrido. Cosas que conocía habían sustituido por algo más nuevo. Cosas que en su memoria eran nuevas se notaban gastadas por los años. Pequeños detalles que muchos no notarían por los cambios graduales le parecían notorios. Es como estar en un lugar conocido y a la vez desconocido.

Al principio le parecía divertido todo eso. De volver a ser niño y conocer a quienes lo suplantarían. Bueno en realidad eso fue tras hablar con Alfred. Pero ahora se arrepentía de no hacer caso a las palabras de Damian e investigar la forma de regresar a la normalidad. De esa forma no hubiera tenido que ver esos pequeños cambios que lo hacían sentirse perdido. Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Ahora hay un niño inocente a quien deben salvar.

Por distintas formas los cuatro llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los secuestradores. Cada uno entro de forma diferente e hizo un recorrido para revisar el lugar y obtener los datos que necesitaban para hacer un plan. En un punto terminaron encontrándose, para molestia de Damian que no esperaba verlos. Además casi empezaban una pelea al no reconocerse inmediatamente.

Tras una pequeña discusión y compartir su información, Dick tomo el mando realizando el plan. A pesar de su sencillez era eficaz así cada uno lo acepto.

Dick y Tim fueron en busca del niño. Mientras Jason y Damian se encargaban de los secuestradores.

Por medio de los conductos de ventilación se fueron moviendo. Dick y Tim vieron a dos hombres frente a la puerta donde tenían encerado al niño. Eso significaba que estaba solo adentro. Tim siguió avanzando para entrar por otra rejilla a la habitación mientras Dick los dejaba fuera de combate.

Mientras tanto Jason y Damian les cayeron, literalmente, de sorpresa a los otros secuestradores. Empezando así una pequeña pelea. No fue un gran problema para ellos. Lo sorprendente fue el gran trabajo de equipo entre ambos, casi de forma instintiva lograron coordinarse. Tras dejar al último inconsciente aparecieron otros dos que no tenían idea de su presencia.

Por la sorpresa Jason no logro reaccionar tan rápidamente y una de las balas le rozo el brazo, aunque no se trataba de una herida de importancia lo molesto mucho. Por eso tras que Damian dejar rápidamente uno inconsciente él se encargó del otro tomando una de las armas que aún se encontraban en el suelo. Aunque por la falta de práctica de Jason no logro aceptar ningún disparo, pero el problema estuvo que sus otros dos compañeros lograron ver este acto.

No paso mucho antes de que llegará la policía para que hacer su trabajo, pues Damian los había llamado previamente.

Dick se aseguró que el niño estuviera a seguro antes de que se marcharan tras la llegada de los hombres de azul. Los cuatro chicos subieron al Batmovil para regresar finalmente a casa. Pero en lugar de un regreso tranquilo hubo una discusión por la acción de Jason.

-Jason no entiendo como puedes hacer algo así- dijo Tim molesto y un poco desilusionado

-No veo cual es el problema, hay otros super que usan armas y no te quejas

-Es que...

-Yo creo que el principal problema es que fueran pistolas, debes saber cual es el problema de Bruce con ellas

Jason aparto la vista por ese comentario de Dick

-Pero que cosas dices- exclamo Tim asombrado -no importa lo que digan usar armas esta mal, son los villanos quienes usan esas cosas

-Pero el arco y flecha también son armas y seguro que no crees que Green Arrow sea un villano

-Pero él no los usa para matar

-¿Y que hay con los policías? ellos usan también pistolas y aún así trabajas con ellos

-Pero no las usan para lastimar a las personas inocentes

-Cualquier cosa puede usarse para lastimar, incluso las palabras- comento Damian

La cara de Tim fue digna de una fotografía una sorprendente mezcla entre sorpresa, desesperación y decepción.

-No deberías de preocuparte- dijo Jason ya arto de seguir insistir sobre el mismo tema –sea como sea, eso no debe ser un problema en mi brillante futuro

-Ja, ¿realmente crees eso Todd? Si...- Damian no logro seguir diciendo más pues Tim le topo la boca con sus manos provocando que el menor empezara a discutir con él y Dick tuviera que intervenir para evitar que se lastimaran de verdad.

Jason le sorprendió esta reacción de Drake. Le pareció extraño que no quisiera que el enano le dijera algo. Además había estado actuando algo raro junto a él, pero supuso que era por ese extraño accidente que les ocurrió. Ahora sospechaba de qué se tratará de otra cosa. Por esto decidió llegar a investigar sobre él. Pero su oportunidad se perdió tras que Alfred lo mandará a descansar después de curar correctamente su herida.

* * *

Perdonen por apenas actualizar pero creo que este fic a tenido más suerte que otros :P

¿Que les parecio? Espero les haya gustado me rei mucho en algunas partes, aunque tuve problemas para escribir el rescate, siento que no es algo grande o bien desarrollado pero esas escenas se me dificultan, además es solo para hacer que trabajen como equipo ^^

En fin, nos vemos y espero que alguien se anime a dejarme un review he visto que ponen al fic en favoritos pero nadie me deja un review u.u


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte, antes de cualquiera de los chicos se levantará. Incluso antes de que Alfred empezará su Jornada. Jason salió silenciosamente de su cuarto, evitando hacer el menor ruido y ser visto. Aunque recordaba la hora en la que Alfred se despertaba no estaba seguro que esto siguiera igual y menos con tantas personas en la mansión.

Se sintió aliviado cuando llego a la Baticueva sin ser visto y sin preocuparse más fue a la computadora. Aunque había recibido actualizaciones y pareciera diferente a sus recuerdos el funcionamiento seguía siendo el mismo en esencia. Así empezó su búsqueda.

Lo primero que encontró fue su perfil, pero no lo reviso. Además de su localización y habilidades no debería tener lo que buscaba. Es lo que pensó. Por eso busco otras cosas. Los archivos más recientes se relacionaban a él con un tal Red Hood. Pero no los reviso pensando que se trataba de un caso. Paso a buscar los más viejos. El más antiguo era un informe de él cuando se encontró con Batman por primera vez en el Callejón del Crimen. Además incluía las habilidades que tenía en aquel entonces. Como nota decía que lo iba a entrenar.

Jason mostro una media sonrisa. Tan impersonal como siempre. No mostraba su punto de vista ni nada parecio. Solo los hechos.

A partir de ahí fue avanzando. De manera superficial al principio pues recordaba perfectamente la mayoría. Cuando empezó los casos que no recordaba fue poniendo más atención. Hasta que llego el último de él como Robin.

Mientras leía paso de la sorpresa alegre, ¡su madre estaba viva!, a una sorpresa desgarradora.

¡Había muerto! El Joker lo mato y Batman no lo salvo.

Leyó una vez más el último párrafo sin creer lo que decía.

_Jason fue un buen soldado. Pero nunca tuve que permitirle dejar ser Robin. Fue mi error por esta razón su uniforme ahora es un recordatorio de ello._

-No es posible- pensó desesperado girando a ver la vitrina. Se acercó nuevamente y vio con más detenimiento que la primera vez. El traje estaba maltratado, roto y en algunas partes quemado.

La primera vez que lo vio pensó que era un monumento a él por el gran trabajo que hizo durante esa epoca. Para que sirviera como ejemplo a quien lo sustituyera. Ahora sabía que era otro monumento a la muerte que Bruce tenía. Un recuerdo de porque lucha y su mayor error.

-No puede ser- se dejo caer –¡es mentira!- cerro sus puños con la misma irá que con sus parpados -Si es una mentira- dijo abriendo de pronto sus ojos y ver su reflejo en la vitrina. Ahí estaba no podía haber muerto.

Desesperado regreso a la computadora y volvió a buscar hasta encontrar los archivos relacionados a su regreso. El informe hablaba de las cosas que hizo en aquel momento y como había acabado todo. Desaparecido tras un encuentro con Batman y casi matar al Joker. No quería creer lo que leía pero ahí estaban los hechos. Las noticias relacionadas al caso. Las pruebas de ADN.

Todo eso era mentira, no podía ser cierto. Él es Jason Todd. El chico maravilla. El compañero de Batman. No podía ser ese tal Red Hood. Entonces regreso al perfil que no leyó al no considerarlo necesario. Al abrirlo apenas si leyó algo. Una foto de él mayor, un joven de ventitantos. A su lado su nombre y alias. Debajo esta leyenda: Altamente peligroso detenerlo a cualquier costo.

Tras leer eso quedo en shock.

Mientras tanto los chicos desayunaban tranquilamente. Alfred le extraño la ausencia de Jason pues no lo encontró en su habitación en la mañana. No recordaba que tuviera la costumbre de levantarse temprano. Dejo a los chicos desayunando para ir a su búsqueda. Tras asegurarse que no estaba en la sala se disponía a buscarlo a la Baticueva. Pero antes de bajar las escaleras lo vio subiéndolas.

-Con que aquí esta Amo Jason

-Si…

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Yo… no nada

-Le informo que los demás ya están desayunando- Jason solo asintió con la cabeza caminando al comedor. Parecía que lo hacía por inercia sin apartar la vista del suelo. A escasos metros de la cocina escucho las voces de Dick y Tim. Hablaban y reían. Le molesto escucharlos. Escuchar a Tim feliz a pesar de todo lo que paso lo enfureció. Apretó sus puños antes de salir corriendo a donde se encontraban los demás.

-Hola Ja…- intento saludar Dick al ver a su compañero llegar pero se detuvo cuando este golpeo a Tim -¿¡Qué te ocurre!?- grito sorprendido intentando separarlo de un sorprendido Tim que no hacía nada por defenderse

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? -le grito dejando las lágrimas que ya no podía retener -¡Me dejaste creer en mentiras!- a pesar de la intervención del mayor aún lograba conectar unos puñetazos

-¡Como querías que te lo explicara!- contesto al borde de las lágrimas. Sin ayuda de más palabras sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto confundido Dick

-¡De que morí!

-¿Qué?...

-Y Bruce ni siquiera vengo mi muerte- dejo de forcejear, de lanzar puñetazos, dejo que su cuerpo cayera. El acróbata no lo soltó en ningún momento y lo abrazo cuando termino en el suelo.

-Estuvo apunto de hacerlo… -empezó casi en un susurro, recordando –después de lo que te hizo a ti a Barbará estuvo a punto de matar al Joker, si no fuera por Gordon… hubiera roto su promesa de no matar

-Pero… pero ¿qué me dices cuando regrese?

-¡Yo no sé nada! Cuando te vi me sorprendí mucho. No puedo entender como estás aquí.

-Es que… ya no formo parte de la familia… soy un villano

-¡Damian!- lo llamo Dick cuando se dio cuenta que se marchaba sin el menor interés de lo que ocurría -tú debes saberlo ¿Qué pasó?

-Tks ¿Qué importa si murió o como regreso? Debería de alegrase de estar aquí

-¡Como no puede interesarte!

-A mi padre no le importa y menos a mi, si me torturará con el pasado no estaría aquí

-¿Por qué?

-… lo he dado todo… lo he sacrificado todo por formar parte de esta familia –dijo como explicación antes de marcharse definitivamente

Dick no supo que decir ni que hacer. No podía dejar a Jason y Tim por intentar descubrir el verdadero significado detrás de esas tristes palabras. Lo único que puede hacer fue abrazar más fuerte a Jason y servirle de consuelo.

* * *

Damian paso toda la mañana entrenando sin preocuparse por lo que ocurría arriba. Desde su punto de vista es una tontería que Jason llorará por lo que ocurrió. No tenía ni la menor idea de la suerte que tenía. En estos momentos nadie tendría una queja de que volviera. Tenía la suerte de poseer una segunda oportunidad. ¿Pero él?

Desde el primer momento que puso un pie ahí nunca tuvo un lugar seguro. Su padre lo quería cambiar, moldear en su propia ideología, como su madre. Si, desde que lo conoció ha cambiado, pero fue por su propia decisión. Porque ha decidido trazar su propio camino. Pero al hacerlo tuvo que romper todo lazo con su vida anterior. ¡Su madre lo consideraba un enemigo de los Al Ghuls!

Si Batman… su padre… ya no confiaba en él, si ya no pudiera permanecer en ese lugar… realmente estaría solo en el mundo.

Jason es un tonto por no saber lo que tiene.

Al medio día tomo un descanso. Se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes cuando Titus se acercó y le hizo compañía. El gran danes realmente sabía cuando el chico necesitaba su compañía. Tal vez estaba equivocado y no se encontraba completamente solo. Si tuviera que irse Titus iriá con él, ja, serían un chico y su perro. Además tenía a Grayson y Brown… también a Colin. Tenía cierta "amistad" con otros pero si algo pasaba solo con ellos podría confiar.

La computadora hizo un ruido, el cual anunciaba una llamada. Esto lo hizo moverse de su lugar. En poco la pantalla apareció el rostro de Oráculo.

-Hola pequeño D ya te envié la información que me pediste

-Finalmente, pensé que eras más eficiente

-Te recuerdo que ustedes no son los únicos para los que consigo información

-…

-Mi padre me conto tu aventura con otros chicos ¿Quiénes eran?

-Tks nadie que te interese

-Aún eres un niño y parte de esta familia, claro que me interesa, Stephanie casi salta de la emoción cuando se lo conte, dijo algo de que finalmente estas con alguien de tu edad, pero sabes que esto es demasiado peligroso para involucrar a cualquiera

-Se los dije pero no me hicieron caso, si no los llevaba conmigo se hubieran metido en verdaderos problemas

-Esta bien, confiaré en ti, aun así intentaré contactar con Dick, pues él es mejor para tratar con niños, pero no lo he logrado localizar ¿sabes donde podría estar? Al parecer tu fuiste el último en verlo… al igual que Tim pero ni los Teen Titans saben de él

-No soy su niñera para que este vigilándolos- dijo antes de cortar la llamada imaginando que aún se encontraban en su melodrama en alguna parte de la mansión

* * *

Tras la partida de Damian Alfred apareció. Se imaginaba que algo pasaba por la actitud de Jason y Damian pero no esperaba la escena con que los encontró.

-Al –lo llamo Dick se sentía desesperado, no sabía que hacer, aunque ellos confiarán en él no podía hacer nada, solo es un niño que apenas puede con sus propios fantasmas –dinos la verdad, dinos que paso con Jason

-Se los diré pero en la sala

Dick ayudo a Jason a levantarse y lo guío a la sala, mientras seguía llorando. Parecía un autómata. Temía lo que pasará si no apoyaba, si no se mantenía a su lado. Tim los seguía cabizbajo. Se sentía mal por no decirle antes a Jason y se viera obligado a enterarse por medio de la base de datos de Bruce.

Minutos más tarde Alfred los alcanzó con una bandeja con te que les sirvió.

-No sé por donde empezar- dijo tomando asiento con una taza entre sus manos –no les puedo decir toda la verdad, pues ni el Amo Bruce la conoce.

-Recuerdo que ambos tuvieron una pelea poco antes de que el Joker escapara de nuevo, por lo que él centro toda su atención en su captura. Mientras usted, Amo Jason, descubrió que su madre estaba viva así que hizo un Viaje al Medio Oriente para buscarla dejándonos una simple nota. Por extrañas coincidencias del destino la persecución del Joker guio al Amo Brece al mismo lugar. En centrándose en tierras lejanas. –tomo un sorbo de su té –pero eso no evito que la tragedia lo alcanzará –miro un instante a Jason antes de continuar –cayó en una trampa del Joker y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo del Amo Bruce no llego a tiempo para salvarlo –hizo una breve pausa –no puedo imaginar como se abra sentido en ese momento, la impotencia en el instante que encontró su cuerpo… solo recuerdo lo descompuesto que estuvo, fueron tiempos difíciles, es como si se hubiera sumergido en una nueva oscuridad –tomo otro sorbo de su té antes de ver un momento a Tim –hasta la llegada del Amo Tim, cuando le dio un poco de luz, pero no ha sido lo mismo

Se detuvo esta vez un poco más para que los chicos asimilaran lo dicho. Tantas cosas pasaron y no había forma de explicarlas todas.

-Años después volvió aparecer furioso por no ser vengado… ver que había sido reemplazado… bajo su propia ideología empezó su lucha contra el crimen. Desde entonces las cosas han sido tensas entre ustedes. Pero no tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo regresó a la vida.

Tras esas palabras Alfred los dejo solo cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. No podía hacer más por ellos. Minutos más tarde Jason se fue a su cuarto. Ninguno se lo impidió. Poco después Dick hizo lo mismo al notar que también quería estar solo, pero no se movía. Cada uno estuvo por su cuenta hasta la tarde cuando tuvieron unas singulares visitas.

* * *

Bueno ya esta otro capitulo del fanfic. Siento que estavez me centre mucho en Jason. Su histora termino siendo un mezcolansa de todo. Pero me gusto como quedo ^^ y antes de que alguien me diga algo, escribi la mayoría de este capitulo antes de saber que quieren obligar a Damian a regresar con su madre, aunque claro, el niño no quiere.

No olviden dejar Review.

Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

El incesante timbre que no dejaba de sonar por alguien tan desesperado que no le importo la respuesta de Alfred. Parecía que se le había pegado el dedo. Tal era el escándalo que cada uno de los chicos término con curiosidad por saber quién era el loco que llamaba con tanta insistencia.

-Gracias por su paciencia- ironizo Alfred al abrirles la puerta viendo que se trataban de las chicas de la familia. Al menos dos de ellas.

-Hola Alfie- saludo Stephanie pasando sin problema a la mansión -¿Dónde están?- pregunto tras dar un rápido vistazo al salón

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Quién hace tanto escándalo?- pregunto Dick ingresando con un balón de basquetbol bajo su brazo

-¡Tú!- grito señalándolo cuando lo vio

-¿Yo?- dijo sorprendido, tanto que dio un pequeño salto, cosa difícil con el entrenamiento recibido

-¿Eres uno de sus amigos del pequeño demonio?

-¿Eh? ¿si?- contesto sin estar seguro a quien se refería, pero sin duda Damian entraba perfectamente en la descripción

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto un Jason molesto también haciendo acto de presencia junto con un tímido Tim que no sabía como actuar con él. Tampoco lo ayudaba que el chico ni siquiera le dirigiera la mirada y actuará como si no estuviera presente.

La rubia está emocionada con conocer a los amigos del pequeño, después de decidir ayudarlo a aprender lo que es diversión sabía que estar con alguien de su edad será bueno para él, además de tener algo con que molestarlo cuando lo necesitara. Pero su alegría se esfumo cuando giro a ver a los recién llegados. No lo había conocido a esa edad pero solo con un vistazo reconoció a Tim, después de todo pasaron demasiadas cosas juntos.

-¿Tim?

-¿Me conoces?- pregunto sorprendido, enseguida se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Lo conociera o no, no era normal que, teniendo la edad que sea que tuviera, ahora fuera un niño de 12 años.

-No puede ser tienes 12 pero… ¿como?- dijo para sí ignorando a Tim quien inútilmente intentaba darle una excusa y no supiera la verdad –un momento ustedes son Jason y Dick –exclamo dándose cuenta porque ambos chicos le parecían vagamente familiares

-Steph eso no puede ser ellos son adultos no unos niños- le recordó Cass poniendo en alerta a los otros chicos, no les pareció normal que ambas chicas los conocieran, además si los descubrían sería un verdadero problema

-Lo sé… pero míralos ¡Míralo!- lo último lo dijo tomando a Tim por el cuello –se ve igual, bueno un poco más pequeño de cuando lo conocimos

-Pues si…

-Un momento- intervino Jason más enojado que antes -¿Quiénes son ustedes y…?

Interrumpió Alfred carraspeando para llamar la atención de los cinco, de esta forma evito que Jason empezará una pelea.

-Señoritos no tienen preocuparse por ellas, son aliadas del Amo Bruce

Jason las miro desconfiado. Barbará era una cosa, ya había visto su valía, pero… la rubia no le parecía adecuada para el trabajo que hacían, al contrario de la pelinegra quien, a pesar de su apariencia, había algo en ella que sabía que se podía confiar en ella.

Dick se sorprendió por eso. Nunca hubiera pensado que una chica se atreviera a hacer su trabajo. Ok conocía a varias mujeres como heroínas pero tenían poderes, ellas… bueno conociendo a Bruce dudaba que tuvieran alguno.

Mientras que Tim no podía pensar mucho pues la chica además de ser más alta que él, era lo suficientemente fuerte para aún retenerlo. Pues, aunque conocía formas para zafarse de un agarre así no recordaba ninguna que no fuera lastimando a su opresor. Por eso agradeció la intervención de Alfred.

-¿Y Bruce acepto que trabajaran para él?- pregunto Jason mirándolas aún desconfiado tras la presentación de Alfred de las chicas

-No PARA, CON él- contradijo molesta Steph –no digas nada Cass- agregó presintiendo que su amiga diría algo que contradeciría lo que acababa de decir, haciendo que Dick y Jason rieran

-¿Nos pueden explicar lo que les ocurrió?- pregunto Cass notando que ahora todos se encontraban más relajados, pero sin bajar la guardia

Los jóvenes se fueron a la sala mientras Alfred se iba a continuar su rutina diaria. Puesto que ya no creía necesaria su intervención como mediador de ellos. Tras estar todos acomodados los chicos les contaron lo ocurrido.

-¿Y por qué no pudieron ayuda? No a nosotras porque ni nos recordaban, pero a la Liga, la Sociedad, los Titanes -grandes o chicos- les hubieran ayudado

-¿Hay tantos grupos?

-Como si alguien se hubiera interesado en ayudarlos

-¿Qué saben de lo que ocurre ahora?

-Prácticamente nada

-Ahora entiendo porque Barbs no sabía nada

-¿De quién hablas?- pregunto Dick curioso

-¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas de tu novia?

-Mi… ¿mi qué?- pregunto más que sorprendido. Desde que empezó toda esa locura no le dejaban caer sorpresas y la del momento es que tenía una novia que ni siquiera conocía.

-Jajaja creo que nunca te había visto así, creo que no fue mala idea que sean otra vez unos niños

-Tks solo tu podrías pensar así- dijo Damian haciendo notar su presencia en la sala.

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto el supuestamente mayor de los chicos

-En la Baticueva haciendo lo que se supone que ustedes deberían

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- pregunto la rubia levantándose de su asiento y dispuesta a enfrentarse al menor -Seguro Barbs ya hubiera encontrado una solución

-No necesitamos la ayuda de nadie para resolver nuestros problemas

-No queras decir que no quieres la ayuda de nadie

-Tks ¿y qué hacen aquí?

-El Comisionado le comento a Barbara su pequeña aventura y ella a mi, así que convencí a Cass de venir después de clases para verlo con mi propios ojos pero…

-Un momento- interrumpió Jason -¿tu no va a clases?- pregunto molesto recordando como Bruce lo había convencido de ir a la escuela y de a pesar de ser niveles distintos los periodos de clases son similares

-No lo necesito, tengo el conocimiento de nivel universitario en la mayoría de las áreas y unas son de maestro o doctorado, lo único que hago es que su gobierno lo valide de acuerdo a su sistema

Decir que esta declaración los sorprendió es poco, prácticamente los dejo mudos de la impresión con la boca abierta.

-No sé por qué se sorprende- se mofó –fui criado para ser el gobernante del mundo y mi madre se aseguró que tuviera los conocimientos y habilidades básicas para ello

-¿¡Básico!? ¡Debes saber más que todos nosotros juntos!- exclamo Dick quien fue el primero en salir de su estado de sorpresa hasta que cayó en cuenta en un detalle -¿gobernante del mundo?

-Suspiro- Damian se empezaba a desesperar por tener que explicar cosas tan elementales para él.

-Además de un Wayne también soy un Al Ghul –les recordó más molesto de lo normal –deberían recordar que los planes de mi familia. Mi madre tenía planeado que cuando conquistara el mundo yo lo heredara y así comenzará una dinastía que gobernaría el mundo por muchas generaciones

-¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?- pregunto inconscientemente Dick, sabía que había sido criado por la Liga de Asesinos y tuvo que esperar que Thalia esperaba eso de su hijo, pero eso no evitaba que fuera demasiado sorprendente como para aceptarlo fácilmente

-No les interesa

-Vamos, dinos- intento hacer que hablara, por experiencia propia sabía que una buena forma de liberarse de sus problemas era hablándolos, principalmente si el niño tenía como padre al inexpresivo Bruce –cuéntanos y yo te dire porque me convertí en Robin- le propuso tras unos 15 minutos de insistencia que al menor le parecieron horas

-Eso ya lo sabemos Grayson

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto sorprendido a los demás. Incluso un poco molesto

-Pues si…- dijo Steph –es como las cosas de debes saber al estar en esta familia, claro después de que Bruce te acepte

-No es justo- se quejo Dick haciendo un puchero –saben demasiado de mi, incluso más que yo…

-Será que ni sabes la mitad de lo que has hecho- dijo con sorna Jason molesto por las palabras de la rubia

-…díganme algo de ustedes, apenas si se sus nombres, díganme como terminaron aquí- propuso, aunque ninguno acepto. El acróbata necesito una media hora para "convencer" a sus compañeros de aceptar su propuesta.

-Empieza Damian

-Tks, después de mi décimo cumpleaños finalmente conocí a mi padre, mi madre me dejo a su cuidado para que él continuará con mi entrenamiento...

-¡Pero si ya sabes todo!- interrumpió Dick ganándose una mirada furiosa del menor

-Con mi padre he pulido mis habilidades y aprendiendo nuevas

-Pero eso no explica porque eres Robin

-Solo les diré que tras varios acontecimientos se decidió que yo tomara ese rol -aunque eso solo fue una excusa para mantenerme vigilado- dijo como única explicación para no entrar en detalles y recuerdos que no le agradaban para lograr estar en ese lugar. Como, tras conocer a su padre, se fue alejando poco a poco de su madre, quien conocía de toda su vida, y se acercaba al padre que recientemente conoció mientras su admiración y respeto por él crecía con sus encuentros. Como en un punto se vio obligado a decidir entre sus padres para dar el primer paso para seguir su propio camino.

-Ok...- dijo Dick no muy convencido con la explicación, pero con el poco tiempo que tenía tratando al chico sabía que eso sería lo único que podría sacarle incluso con su gran insistencia -¿ahora quién sigue?- pregunto recuperando su emoción inicial -¿qué tal tu Jason?- sugirió pensando que sería una buena forma para hacer que se uniera al grupo

-Ok- dijo intentando desaparecer en su asiento con un leve sonrojo en su rostro recordando ese momento -conocí a Batman cuando fue al callejón del crimen donde yo vivía antes e intente robar los neumáticos de Batmovil

-¿En serio?

-Si...- contesto apenado, ahora le parecía un poco tonto el intentar hacerlo

-Jajajaja- rieron con fuerza Dick y Sthep

-Es increible- dijo Tim tan asombrado que no se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con Jason

-Cierto, aunque Bruce seguro te atrapo enseguida

-En realidad...- siguió con una sonrisa burlona -lo hizo porque regresa en busca de los dos faltantes, si no fuera así no creo que me hubiera descubierto, después de todo -¿quién hubiera imaginado que un niño se llevo las llantas del Batmovil?

-Cierto, pero eso solo lo hubiera atrasado, al final mi padre te encontraría

-Después de todo es el mejor Detective

-¿Entonces después de eso te volviste Robin?

-Si, tras ver que era huérfano y robaba para vivir me trajo aquí para... -torció la boca al recordar lo que descubrió en la mañana -llevarme por el buen camino

-Y lo hizo, después de todo estás aquí- comento Cass al ver su última reacción. Puede que no supiera lo que había pasado, pero sabe leer perfectamente las expresiones y sentimientos. Jason solo asintió agradecido.

-¿Ahora de quien es el turno?

-¿Una de las chicas?- sugirió Tim asegurando de retrasar su turno, aunque Jason ya sabía sobre su muerte no quería hablar, menos de descubrir la furia de él al saber que lo sustituyo

-Buena idea

-Que sea Brown- propuso Damian a lo que los chicos aceptaron, la rubia lo miro molesta, pero él solo sonrió

-Bueno... -sin saber que decir y salirse con la suya al no entrar en detalles sobre su familia -un día decidí luchar por la justicia y me convertí en Spoiler, pero Batman no le gustaba la idea pero yo seguí, pasaron años antes de aceptarme y después me convertí en Batgirl

-¿Spoiler?

-Inicialmente tenía ese nombre, pero cuando Cass desapareció por un tiempo ella me dejo su traje así que decidí convertirme en Batgirl

-¿Entonces tu fuiste originalmente Batgirl?- le pregunto a la pelinegra

-No, fui la segunda, cuando Batman necesito ayuda extra él me eligió por mis habilidades, además de que Bárbara me acepto y me dio su lugar

-¡Es cierto! ¿Quién es Bárbara?

-La Bargirl original y la hija de Comisionado Gordon, ahora es Oráculo

-Vaya se nota que tenemos una gran historia- comento Dick asombrado de cuantas cosas habían pasado, además que el formara parte de algo tan grande desde un principio, eso sin contar de tener la impresión de ser alguien importante, aunque lo que descubrió en la última hora no le revelaba toda su verdad

-Aún falta Tim- comento Jason sacando de sus pensamientos al cirquero y poniendo nervioso al susodicho pues a no podía evitar hablar. Dio un suspiro antes de empezar a contar su historia.

-Después de la muerte de Jason note que Bruce actuaba de forma extraña, ya no tenía tanto cuidado y salir herido se volvía algo común. Llegue a la conclusión que Batman necesitaba a Robin así que busque a Dick para convencerlo de regresar

-¿Como que me buscaste?

-...estuve en el circo el día del accidente de tus padres, cuando vi una de las pocas grabaciones de ustedes en la televisión logre reconocer la misma acrobacia que había visto años atrás, me di cuenta que tú y Robin eran la misma persona, sacar conclusiones a partir de ahí fue fácil

-¿De verdad hiciste esto?- pregunto Dick sorprendido al igual que Jason aunque este último no lo admitiría

-Si, pero cuando te negaste decidí tomar ese lugar, porque Batman necesita a Robin y más tras perder a Jason, pero me costó convencerlo sin la ayuda de Dick y Alfred tal vez no lo hubiera logrado, incluso después de aceptarme me tuvo a prueba pues no quería que otro muriera por su causa

Nuevamente se formó una atmosfera tensa alrededor de esos dos, pero gracias a la oportuna llegada de Alfred, quien anunciaba la comida, logro casi desaparecer pues el segundo robin volvió a quedar pensativo.

Tras una comida animada gracias a Dick y Sthep regresaron a la sala a conversar hasta que Damian harto de la compañía de todos ellos se fue, en primer lugar estaba ahí porque Dick lo arrastro antes de poder ir a la Baticueva

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto al verlo marcharse, pero este lo ignoro siguiendo su camino

-Damian- lo llamo esta vez Sthep, pero él siguió ignorándolos.

Estos dos molestos le siguieron obligando al resto a seguirlos. Así todo el mundo término en la habitación del heredero Wayne, bueno casi pues tan pronto puso un pie dentro Dick recibió en plena cara un cojinazo. El acróbata no tenía ni idea de la suerte que tuvo que esto fuera lo primero que consiguió el menor.

-Oye- se quejó al tiempo que Sthep intentaba no reír, cosa que Jason ni siquiera intenta disimular.

-¿Por qué no entienden que quiero que me dejen en paz?

-¿Y tú no entiendes que queremos estar contigo?- esto desconcertó a Damian, desde que llegó había tenido problemas con todos, no lograba entender del todo que ahora lo quisieran con tanta insistencia dentro del grupo, excepto Dick. Tal fue su desconcierto que no reacción a tiempo para lo que siguió.

-No pongas esa cara no es para tanto- comento Jason lanzándole el cojín de antes

Esto molesto al ex-asesino, en venganza tomo el primer cojín y otro más para lanzárselos al ex-delincuente que logró esquivar ambos misiles, a diferencias a de las chicas. La rubia molesta tomo ambas armas para atacar a Jason y Damian.

-¡Guerra de Almohadas!- grito Dick poco después, había ido por todas las que pudo tomar de las otras habitaciones. De esta forma comenzó una guerra sin cuartel entre los aprendices de Batman. Empezando de todos contra todos, pasando por bandos que se reestructuraban cada cinco minutos, siguiendo por una guerra entre sexo para terminar una contra el menor de todos. Donde las plumas salían volando tras cada golpe, donde nadie sale impune y lo más importante, donde ninguno dejaba de reír. En el punto en que la pelea "chicos vs chicas" cambiaba a "todos contra Damian" notaron algo que hizo que la batalla se detuviera.

Alfred pasaba frente a la puerta de la habitación para ir a Baticueva cuando casi fue arrollado por los seis jóvenes, quienes salieron corriendo hacia el mismo destino, pero no evito un almohadazo no intencionado de parte de uno de ellos, quien olvido dejar su arma antes.

Mientras tanto en la baticueva Bruce salió del Batiplano, la misión se había complicado un poco pero todo había salido bien. Ahora quería tomarse un buen baño antes de ver como se encontraba su amada ciudad y salir a patrullar.

Lo que no esperaba es que fuera tacleado por tres niños, por la sorpresa de tal ataque término cayendo con ellos encima.

Al ver a sus atacantes descubrió con sorpresa y nostalgia rostros que creyó nunca volver a ver, al menos no con esa edad.

Los niños se levantaron para que su maestro hiciera lo mismo. Los volvió a mirar sin entender lo que sucedía, esta vez sin la capucha puesta, como si quisiera comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que tenía enfrente.

Paso su mirada en cada uno de ellos. Primero en Tim, quien ahora veía mejor cuanto había cambiado, recordando por cantas cosas había tenido que pasar y aún así logro salir adelante.

Después paso su mirada a Dick con una solo mirada ambos vieron los años que habían pasado desde su primer encuentro. Dick solo podía imaginar cuantas cosas habían pasado juntos. Mientras que Bruce lo recordaba perfectamente, principalmente recodaba que durante esa época fueron más unidos y en comparación fueron tiempo felices.

Y finalmente llegó a toparse con la de Jason, con él no fue simple nostalgia lo que sentía, era toda una mezcla de sentimientos, principalmente porque en ese momento era unos meses más joven de cuando ocurrió ese trágico accidente, cuando paso el peor error de su carrera, cuando no pudo salvar a uno de sus seres queridos. Pero no era el único con sentimientos encontrados. El joven Todd se había unido a la calurosa llegada por los otros momentos y por un momento había olvidado sus descubrimientos, pero ahora... temía que Bruce no lo quisiera y lo echara de la mansión... temía quedar nuevamente solo... temía que el odio que sintió horas antes volviera aparecer y complicara las cosas... pero algo inesperado y que sorprendió a todos.

Bruce lo atrajo a él y lo envolvió con sus brazos en un abrazo protector. De repente Jason se sintió pequeño bajo el cuidado de mentor, pero a la vez seguro y tranquilo. Olvido cualquier temor o furia hacía él para abrazarlo también con mayor fuerza cuando le susurró al oído -lo siento Jason- no sabía si lo dijo porque sabía lo que sabía, o simplemente para poder desahogarse por lo que sucedió tiempo atrás. Más eso no le importo, solo evitar unas lágrimas traicioneras se mostrarán al resto.

Momentos después se separaron Bruce busco respuestas tomándose con los otros tres chicos junto a las escaleras. Vio la mirada de Damian con el ceño fruncido, más de lo normal. Notando que a pesar del progreso que han tenido en su relación padre-hijo aún le quedaba mucho por recorrer. Desde su primer encuentro han convivido tan poco. Gran parte del cambio del niño se debía más a Dick que a él y aun así él es la razón por la que Damian se encontraba ahí, la única razón por la que aún permanecía en ese lugar.

Más el niño no dijo nada sobre tal escena. Se limitó a darle un informe de lo que paso durante su ausencia, sobre su investigación y la condición de la ciudad. Stephanie le comento de que no les había habían avisado sobre lo ocurrido y aparte de los habitantes de la casa nadie sabía sobre lo sucedido. Sobre esto Bruce no dijo nada pues él hubiera actuado de la misma forma, aunque él si confiaría en la familia.

Tras las explicaciones Bruce decidió lo que haría a continuación. Ellos saldrían a patrullar pero los chicos no saldrían solos así que irían en parejas. Dick y Damian, Jason y Cass, Tim y Steph. Mientras él se encargaría de investigar. Pero entre Alfred y Oráculo, quien fue informada por su protegida sobre lo ocurrido, lo convencieron de convivir con los chicos. Después de todo es realmente una oportunidad única para una cena familiar con todos sus hijos sin que estos intentarán matarse entre si. Las chicas se encargarían del patrullaje y si necesitaban ayuda extra Bárbara podía conseguirla.

Así que tras una agradable cena con todos, donde Bruce noto unos pequeños cambios en la forma de ser de Damian, pasó la noche con sus hijos hasta que el cansancio los venció y terminaron en el reino de Morfeo.

* * *

Bien. Me tarde más de lo que quería pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

Las chicas aparecieron, pero este será el único capitulo aparezcan ¿Por qué? Bueno Bruce ya regresó y aunque a todos nos encantaría ver más sobre esta reunión de los cinco ya mostre todo lo que quería. Además no creo que Bruce los quiera dejar mucho tiempo así pensando en cuales podrían ser las conscuencias negativas de todo esto. Por cierto perdonen por cortar las escenas finales así, pero imaginenlos a todos jugando con Titus o viendo peliculas. De ahí no pasa mi imaginación para ese momento.

En cuanto a la educación de Damian. Bueno en Batgirl 17 Steph le explica que es una excursión al campo, o viaje escolar, como ustedes lo conozcan, así que no va a la escuela. En Batman y Robin 1 Bruce le pregunta sobre su tarea de la escuela a distancia. En Batman y Robin 0 vemos que durante su vida su madre le consiguio maestros de distintas areas del conocimieno, incluyendo arte y pintura, y dudo que Thalia se conforme con algo básico.

Y al igual que Stephanie me encanta la idea de que Damian este con otros chicos de su edad quiero hacer un fic donde vaya a la escuela, obligado claro. Mi principal problema es la continuidad. Antes o después de New 52. Aunque creo que al final haré una fusión de ambos universos como hice aquí. Pero también esta el lio de continuar este fic. Pero ese detalle lo veré cuando termine. Por cierto princesa tsunade si lees esto yo ya lo había pensado antes de leer tu fanfic no me robe tu idea .

Algo más que deba decir... ¡Perdonen por no poner mucho a Barbara! Aunque ella ha aparecido en más capitulos... por cierto no sé mucho sobre Cass así que en parte es por eso su breve participación.

En fin. Nos vemos! Y no olviden dejar Reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce se disponía a separar a los chicos en equipos cuando apareció Alfred

-Amo Bruce si me permite una sugerencia. Le recomendaría pasar la noche con los chicos en vez de pasar la noche encerrado en esta oscura cueva

-No es una buena idea, no sabemos cuáles pueden ser los efectos colaterales de tenerlos de esta forma por mucho tiempo, lo mejor es apresurarnos en regresarlos a la normalidad

-Difiero señor, una noche más no les hará daño. Han estado perfectamente bien durante su ausencia. Además no debería desperdiciar una oportunidad así. No todos los días la familia esta reunida sin amenazas de muerte sobre sus cabezas

-Pero no podemos dejar la ciudad sin protección

-De eso nos podemos encargar nosotras- dijo Cass

-Y si es necesario puedo llamar a mis chicas- agregó Bárbara

-Esta bien- acepto Bruce

Steph se apartó un poco con su amiga para preguntarle lejos del festejo de los chicos

-¿No quieres estar con ellos? Puedo yo sola por una noche

-No, es su noche- le explico mirándolos por un instante -además nosotras podemos tener nuestra noche de chicas al terminar el patrullaje

-Si- festejo la rubia antes la idea -entonces...- empezó a planear su noche sin que su amiga le pusiera mucha atención, volvió a mirar a los chicos sintiéndose extraña. Está feliz por ellos, pero a la vez triste. No lo entendía del todo. Lo mejor era no pensar en eso y poner atención a su única amiga y regalarle una sonrisa.

Más tarde todos cenaron como una verdadera familia, aunque claro faltaban miembros. Pero para Alfred era perfecto. Después de mucho tiempo una verdadera cena familiar se celebraba en la mansión.

Dick y Steph fueron quienes hablaron durante la mayor parte contando anécdotas pues ninguno de los dos les gustaba una comida silenciosa. Todo lo contrario. Además Dick agradecía que finalmente hubiera una comida así en la mansión. Muchas veces comió solo y en las ocasiones con Bruce fueron en gran medida silenciosas. Aunque hablaban durante estas no se podía comparar con está. Esto lo pudo notar él, ver lo distinto que se veía en ese momento, no sé había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Le pareció que no mostraba su característica alegría por todos los cambios que había sufrido su vida durante ese tiempo. Ahora se podía dar cuenta de la verdadera razón. Por un momento se entristeció pero al ser forzado a seguir la conversación de sus "hijos" prefirió olvidarlo por el momento. Por hoy dejaría a un lago las cargas sobre sus hombros.

Mientras los más entusiastas hablan casi por los codos los demás comentan de vez en cuando o se reían de las ocurrencias de ese par, incluyendo a Damian y Cass a su manera, sin ser tan notorio como Jason y Tim. Además le sorprendía que Damian hablara tanto, aunque solo fuera para hacer comentarios sarcásticos u ofensas.

Tras la cena las chicas se despidieron. No sin antes que Steph le advirtiera al menor de no arruinar la noche por su mal genio. Lo que él contesto con su característico "TT".

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Dick curioso cuando quedaron solos

-¿Qué les gustaría hacer?- pregunto Bruce sin saber realmente que actividad podían realizar juntos, siendo ellos tan distintos

-Jugar videojuegos- sugirió Dick

-Un partido -propuso Jason

-Jugar algún juego de mesa- comento Tim

-Entrenar- agregó el menor recibiendo una mirada furiosa de sus hermanos

-Eso no es divertido- se quejó el primer Robin

-Al menos así pateare unos traseros- se burló el segundo mirando a los demás

-¿No querrás decir que yo patearé tu trasero?

-Basta- dijo Bruce empezando a creer que esto es una mala idea

-Tal vez ir a ver una película- sugirió ahora Alfred –en el periódico esta la cartelera- se lo entrego a Dick, y enseguida los chicos se reunieron a su alrededor para decidir la película a ver. Aunque esto terminaría en una nueva discusión al no ponerse de acuerdo y no desistir de la que ya han elegido, ni siquiera Tim. Al final decidieron la película con un piedra, papel o tijeras.

-No se preocupe –le dijo el mayordomo al señor de la mansión quien no quitaba la vista de los chicos –esto es solo una salida familiar, no tiene porque preocuparse además debe confiar en ellos, cada uno de ellos ha recibido su entrenamiento y son capaces de enfrentar cualquier problema –le recordó adivinando la clase de pensamientos que rondaban en su mente tras su sugerencia

-No vamos a ir a ver esa- se quejó Damian

-Otra vez- exigió Jason igual de molesto

-Lo siento pero así fue la suerte- dijo Dick muy divertido aunque no irían a ver la que quería no se quejaba

-¿Qué película decidieron?- pregunto Bruce al ver que parecía que ya habían elegido una

-Pues…- empezó Tim un poco nervioso por sentir las intenciones asesinas de Jason y Damian

Más tarde se encontraban en el cine con las entradas para ver Oz El Poderoso, la película que Tim había eligió y la suerte hizo que fuera la ganadora. Durante el camino Tim se fue adelante para evitar alguna "travesura" por parte de sus hermanos quienes seguían molestos por no ganar. Además Dick es el mejor para tranquilizarlos.

Mientras Bruce conseguía las entradas los chicos fueron a la dulcería del cine. Para cuando se volvió a reunir con ellos. Ya estaban más que preparados para dos horas en el cine. Cada uno con un refresco grande y palomitas igual grandes, además cada uno tenía algo extra, un hotdog, un helado, una malteada y una bolsa de chocolates, discutiendo nuevamente, pero esta vez sobre cual sabor de helado era mejor. Al verlo llegar detuvieron su discusión aunque no evito que Damian y Jason siguieran lanzándose miradas molestas entre sí.

Dentro de la sala Bruce se sentó en medio. A su derecha tenía a Damian y Jason, mientras que a su izquierda a Dick y Tim. A pesar de las quejas de dos de ellos disfrutaron de la película. Aunque el menor nunca lo diría. Además fue divertido ver las caras emocionadas de Jason y Dick por los efectos especiales que tenía la película, principalmente Dick quien en sus recuerdos no había nada parecido. Claro sin contar todas las cosas que ha logrado ver gracias a sus aventuras como el joven maravilla.

Al terminar regresaron a la mansión después de la media noche. Bruce quiso mandarlos a dormir, pero ninguno se sentía cansado, además aún querían estar con él. Tras una breve discusión decidieron un partido de Basqueball.

Como son un número impar un equipo sería de dos y el otro de tres. El de dos estaría Bruce y uno de ellos, pero Dick y Damian no terminaban de decidir quién haría equipo con él. Dick argumentaba que por ser el mayor tenía que ser él, mientras Damian decía por ser su hijo. Tim sugirió que decidieran nuevamente por un piedra, papel y tijeras. Fue una suerte pues el menor estaba listo para usar palabras hirientes y sin proponérselo terminar de la peor forma posible la velada. Esta vez el ganador fue el pequeño de la familia. Por su pequeña vistoria sonrió arrogantemente al resto de la familia.

El partido fue increíble. A pesar de solo conocerse unos días, al menos de acuerdo a sus memorias y a esa edad, los tres chicos hicieron un increíble trabajo equipo. Pero padre e hijo no se quedaron atrás. Su combinación es muy buena comprobando una vez más porque el dúo dinámico es el mejor. El partido se extendió por unas dos horas con un marcador muy parejo. Esto no le gusto a ninguno, aunque Bruce y Damian fueran los ganadores por una canasta, los cuatro querían una victoria aplastante al equipo contrario.

Pero ya es de madrugada y como niños tenían que dormir bien. Por eso Bruce no acepto ninguna replica de ellos para irse a la cama definitivamente. Mientras lo veía irse se alegró verlos tan unidos, que a pesar de las diferencia que tenían días atrás ahora habían olvidado por el cambio que sufrieron tres de ellos.

Una hora más tarde, cuando estaba seguro que todos estuvieron dormidos fue a verlos a sus cuartos. Asegurándose que estuvieran bien. Vio a Dick dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Arropo nuevamente a Jason por destaparse por sus movimientos. Con una caricia en la cabeza Tim se tranquilizó. Le quito los audífonos a Damian y apago su Ipod. Tras ese recorrido él finalmente se fue a descansar tras unos largos días de trabajo.

* * *

Primero, lo primero, perdonen por la tardaza para publicar este capitulo, ya tenía la mitad cuando lei Batman Inc 8 y me deprimi tanto que no quise escribir nada, excepto el obituario que ya puse hace tiempo y después estuvieron los examenes así que no me puse a escrbir, lo siento -.- además tuvo que escribir un oneshot par un concurso que debía participar así que a escribir se dijo y me ven matandome en terminarlo. Ese aún no lo publico porque la idea originalmente era para un fic largo y quiero hacerlo más adelante. Pero si aún quieren verlo esta en la página de Facebook: Por los que nos gusta los fanfics, en una carpeta junto a los demás oneshot del concurso. Se llama Cuidando al bebé Damian.

En fin ya aquí esta finalmente el capitulo. Siento que pude desarrollarlo más, pero tras tanto tiempo desaparecida mejor me apure a terminarlo. Aun así me gusto como quedo. El proximo capitulo realmente será el último espero que esta vez lo tenga terminado más rápido.

Nos vemos y gracias por los review, no se olviden de dejarme más ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente todos desayunan con tranquilidad. Con Dick intentando mantener una conversación con sus hermanos con tal de no quedar en completo silencio. Algo complicado pues dos de ellos aún se encuentran medio dormidos y el tercero no es el más comunicativo de todos. Pero Alfred le alegraba eso. Un ambiente mucho mejor del que regularmente se encuentra en la mansión y más familiar. Pero eso acabo cuando un visitante inesperado apareció de repente. Literalmente.

En un parpadeo apareció en el comedor un joven de cabello castaño de aproximadamente 25 años. Con ropas azules, con un estilo distinto al que las personas comunes usarían. Además parecía más un uniforme a ropa casual. Cuando notaron su presencia se levantaron inmediatamente de la mesa y lo rodearon. Mientras Alfred regresa a la cocina.

-Vengo en son de paz- exclamo al verse rodeado levantando las manos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Solo quiero arreglar lo que hice- contesto al tiempo que les mostraba una caja la cual Damian reconoció

-Es la misma que nos metió en estos problemas- frunció el ceño aún más –pero el tipo era un anciano decrepito y no un mocoso

-Oye soy mayor que tu- se quejó el extraño molesto de que un niño de 10 años lo insultara –¿pero no te has dado cuenta? pensé que eres el hijo de Batman- contrataco, actuando tan infantil como el menor

-Empieza a explicar- dijo calmadamente Bruce, aunque todo su lenguaje corporal decía que era una orden, con una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo quien apenas si controlaba para no golpear recién llegado

-Esto me permite rejuvenecer unas cuantas veces durante un viaje en el tiempo-espacio, cuando fueron a buscarme- viendo brevemente a los chicos -e intentar escapar la active, por la cercanía ellos se vieron afectados parcialmente, aunque no entiendo porque todos volvieron a la misma edad

-¿Y como terminaste como un anciano y ladrón?

-Después de mi primer viaje termine rompiéndola y tuve que esperar muchos años para que su tecnología pudiera servirme para las reparaciones jajajaja –rio avergonzado con una mano en la nuca

-Idiota- pensaron Jason y Damian

-Ahora solo quiero arreglar lo que hice, ahora ustedes dos apártense y yo los regresare a la normalidad. Un tanto desconfiados ambos se apartaron. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente el viajero activo su maquina y una nube de humo los cubrió a los cuadro. Bruce resistió el impulso de acercarse obligándose a esperar a que el humo desapareciera. Entre toces fue desapareciendo revelando poco a poco la silueta de un hombre joven y un adolecente.

-¿Dónde estan?- pregunto Damian al no ver a Jason y al extraño

-Se escaparon- contesto Tim con varias cosas en mente

-¿Cómo estan?- pregunto Bruce

-Confundido- contesto Dick –siento que los últimos días fueron hace años, pero soy consciente que fue reciente- se sentó en una silla cercana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza –fuera de eso estoy perfecto- les dio una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo un movimiento para restarle importancia a la situación con una mano mientras la otra la usaba para apoyar su cabeza

-¿Y tu?- le pregunto a Tim

-También confundido, pero mejor que él

Bruce asintió, pero prefirió ir a buscar a Alfred para que los revisara y estuvieran seguros. Después fue a la Baticueva para intentar descrubir quien era ese sujeto. Pero toda su investigación había sido borrada.

-Puede que no sea tan tonto como parecía- pensó antes de decidir si valía la pena reanudar la investigación

Un par de noches más tarde, en una de las azoteas de Gotham City, lejos de la ruta habitual de patrullaje de Batman se lleva acabo una singular reunión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres niño de papi?- pregunto Jason ante la llegada del menor

-TT veo que estas bien

-¿Acoso te enviaron para ver si sigo vivo?

-No, solo tengo curiosidad de saber que harás después de todos tus números cursis de hace unos días

Un segundo después Red Hood tiene una pistola apuntando la cabeza de Robin y este tiene el filo de su espada en el cuello del mayor.

-Pense que te prohibieron las armas

-No soy un novato para no venir prevenido –sonrio con malicia –ahora si sabes como usar un arma

No apartan la mirada del otro, esperando que sea quien haga el primer movimiento. Pero tras un mudo acuerdo decidieron retirar sus respectivas armas.

-Sabes que él te recibirá con los brazos abiertos- comento Damian acercándose a la orilla para ver la ciudad bajo sus pies

-Eso no vuelve las cosas más fáciles –se coloco a su lado pero dirigiendo su mirada a las estrellas que lograban verse en el firmamento gracias al cielo estrellado y encontrarse en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad – aún tengo cosas que pensar

-No tienes nada que pensar –giro a verlo con odio –él nunca te ha odiado

-Lo sé

-Eres un idiota Todd, no sabes lo que tienes –le grito para luego darle la espalda cruzando de brazos –una maldita segunda oportunidad sin importar lo que has hecho –le recrimino –algo que yo no tengo –murmuro para si, pero aun así Jason logro escucharlo

-Eres su hijo- girando a verlo sin comprender sus palabras

-TT y solo por eso aún me tiene a su lado, sino fuera por eso me hubiera mandado a una maldita correccional si no directamente a Blackgate

-Lo conoces, él no haría algo así, eres solo un niño

-A diferencia de ti, yo si soy peligroso- mostro una sonrisa retorcida –si él no fuera mi padre seguramente ya tendría a la mitad de la Tierra conquistada junto a mi madre –su mirada dura se suavizo llegando a reflejar tristeza por un momento al pensar en la vida que hubiera tenido si nunca hubiera conocido a su padre, aun siguiendo la vida ideada por su madre –todos sabemos que si no tengo cuidado terminaré mal –murmuro con la mirada perdida en el infinito

Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió la mano de Jason sobre su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos. De un manotazo lo aparto mirando seriamente. Eso hizo que sonriera, aunque no se notó bajo su casco.

-Eres su hijo- volvió a insistir –sea como sea tu vida, tú al final hubieras tomado las decisiones correctas –dio media vuelta dando por terminada el encuentro, levanto una mano para despedirse. Se detuvo en la cornisa, pero no giro a verlo –quizás vaya un día de estos a visitarlos- comento como si lo que hubiera dicho no tuviera importancia antes de lanzarse al vacío.

Damian no dijo nada. Esta sorprendido por sus palabras. Algo que nunca le habían dicho y nunca creyó realmente. Mucho menos de él. Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos unos instantes antes de partir también.

Fin

* * *

Primero que nada perdonen por actualizar apenas, pero mi compu se descompuso y apenas voy pasando lo que tenía a la compu, prestada, de paso corregir y agregar detalles que no tenía antes. Por ejemplo lo último, yo también estoy sorprendida como termino o.o no lo tenía pensado. Pues mi idea era que simplemente le dijera que Bruce confía más en ellos, pues a él apenas si le permiten patrullar por su cuenta. Pero aun así me gusto como quedo.

Otra cosa, lo dije hace tiempo quiero escribir un fic donde Damian vaya a la escuela. Ya lo estoy empezando pero lo publicare hasta Junio pues aún quiero ver los detalles de la continuidad y que tanto de Batman Inc meteré. Aunque aún así seguirá siendo parcialmente continuación de este fic. Más que nada por Jason.

En fin espero les guste y me dejen un review.


End file.
